


One Steamy Night

by ferryn



Series: Sleepy Drabbles [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Willow pan-icking :D, Charles is asian dad with glasses and uses they/them, F/F, GET IT?? BECAUSE BOILING RAIN! AND Y'KNOW.. STEAM, Light Angst, Orchard is black dad with beard and just uses he/him, Rain, The title is a pun!, Unrequited Crush, also Amity is mentioned i guess, from boschas mom obviously (aka me self projecting), implied emotional abuse, these aren't canon i just really like the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryn/pseuds/ferryn
Summary: One stormy night in Bonesborough, a witchling can be found looking for shelter from the boiling rain.  And fate had brought her to the perfect place.
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Willow Park’s Father with a Beard/Willow Park’s Father with Glasses
Series: Sleepy Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005798
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	One Steamy Night

It was a nice sunny day, is what Boscha wishes she could say if it weren't for the dark purple clouds threatening her face with hot boiling water. Unfortunately for her, she was lost. Even worse, she didn't know the neighborhood, but due to her circumstances she had to find some place to stay quick. Her uniform just wasn't suited for boiling rain.

She settled on staying under someone's balcony. She prayed to the Titan itself that whomever owns the house would be kind enough to let her stay there, albeit looking like a fool.

Meanwhile, inside the Park house, Charles had noticed the storm fast approaching. "Orchard! could you get the plants please?" they yelled from the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" Thunder roared in the back, and the sizzling of droplets could be heard, prompting his husband to yell again. 

"Orchard!"

"Alright! Alright!" He quickly made his way to the front lawn, only to be greeted by the sight of a witchling sitting amongst the plants, looking just as shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, grabbing a few of the potted plants as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry..." she trailed off. "I'll just go-"

"In the middle of a rain storm?! No!"

"Huh?"

"A witchling shouldn't be out in the middle of the rain storm!" A gust of wind sent the rain towards where Boscha was sitting, burning her.

"Ow!"

"You should come in," she looked at him, dumbfounded. "Well... if you don't mind staying at some strangers house that is?"

Boscha couldn't really care at this point. The boiling rain occassionally hitting her, the sweltering heat? Like hell she was gonna stay out there looking like a kicked puppy. "I don't mind!"

She followed behind him as he quickly walked to the door with an arm full of plants "Whats your name? Oh and can you open the door for me please?"

"My name is--"

"BOSCHA?!" a familiar voice came echoing from inside the house.

"WILLOW?!" she exclaimed, eyeing the girl up amd down. She noticed she had never really seen her outside her uniform... or without her glasses.

"You two know each other?"

"Dad..." Willow looked at her father, and then at Boscha. "you know..?"

"She's...." he remembered. " _that_ Boscha?"

Boscha's heart sank at those words. "Yeah I'm just gonna---" she quickly turned around, ready to indure the boiling rain when Charles heard the commotion and spoke up.

"No. You stay here, it's raining."

"Huh?" Willow exclaimed. "but pops!"

"She may be a bully but she's still a child. And it would be cruel of us to just leave her out there in the middle of a plague." Charles approached Boscha, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you're getting away with what you've done to my daughter scott-free."

* * *

They all sat in the living room. The room lit up by candlelight.

"So let's talk about your behaviour..." Charles preceded to list everything Willow has ever told to them about Boscha. Boscha feeling ashamed, sank into the soft seat. "It feels painful to be scolded, I know.." he continued, "But if you listen it will go by faster."

* * *

(Meanwhile in the background...)

"Psst hey." Orchard whispered to Willow. "Aren't you sleepy?"

"A little..."

"Well you can go to bed y'know? This is just gonna be the same thing with Amity."

"But I wanna listen... And she wasn't as bad as Amity. Atleast she didn't come at me when I was alone like Amity did."

"You just want an excuse to stay awake don't you?"

Willow giggled at that, because he was exactly right. That, and also she didn't want to admit but seeing Boscha being ashamed was also really funny to her.

"Fine you can stay up, its a weekend anyways."

* * *

"-And you need to acknowledge what you did was wrong. Did you know it was wrong?"

"...yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because.... I don't know..."

"Well if you can do something for no reason then I'm sure you can stop doing something for no reason too. Yes?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"So you agree you're never going to do that again?"

"Yes."

"And you acknowledge that what you did was wrong? And that Willow doesn't need to forgive you if she doesn't want to?"

She gave a small but affirming nod.

"Good. Now tell her that."

"Right now?!"

"Mhm."

Boscha looked at Willow, with an expression that said "are we really doing this??" Willow only gave back a small nod and a slight smile.

"Willow.." her voice was soft, quite the contrast to the usual booming confidence she had.

"Yes?" She said, looking at her with a face of amusement.

"I'm-" her eyes caught the expression on Willow's face, and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry for everything. I know I was being a jerk to you, and I know we can't just ignore everything that's ever happened between us but...

"I promise I'm going to try.. to be a better person."

"Thank you." Willow felt like a weight that she had been carrying for years have finally been lifted off her shoulders. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you."

"O-oh and by the way.."

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for letting me stay here. You're all so nice. Maybe a bit too nice if I'm being honest" Willow saw the small, but genuine smile on Boscha's face.

And she wouldn't admit it, but that was a nice thing to hear from the voice of many (admittedly lame) insults. Another cute thing to hear from said voice was the small yawn that escaped her lips.

_Wait, cute?!_

"Willow...? Hey Willow!" Charles snaps their fingers at their daughter's face.

"hUH, yES?" she exclaimed, her voice cracking as her name snapped her back into reality.

"Great! Let me go find some for her then."

_Wait! Find what??_

"And I'm going off to bed, don't stay up too late!" Orchard said, walking up the stairs.

"Huh wait what do you mean?! It's already late they should already be sleeping!" Charles yells from Willow's room.

"Oh relax Charlie its a weekend! Plus it's always fun to stay up when its raining!"

"I guess..." Charles heads back downstairs and hands Boscha some of Willow's clothes "The bathroom is left by the end of the kitchen." 

"Thank you." Boscha headed to the bathroom as Charles disappears back upstairs, leaving Willow alone in her thoughts.

_What. What was that?? Willow! This is Boscha we're talking about! She isn't cute! That wasn't cute at all! It was an apology! ...._  
_But why did she say we're nice? She didn't... Have to... wELL that's just her trying to be nicer dummy! It doesn't MEAN anything. WAIT IS SHE GONNA WEAR MY--_

"Uhm... Willow?"

"HUH?!" She jolted at the feeling of Boscha tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see her with her hair down, wearing one of her shirts, a white v-cut with mint green shoulders containing a floral design.

"I'm actually pretty tired, are you gonna sleep soon?" She motioned towards Willow sitting on the couch"

"Oh! Uh..." Willow stood up and switched seats. "I'm actually not that tired..."

Boscha laid face down on the couch. "Well what time do you usually sleep?"

"Around.... 12-1 am"

"Woah what? Why do you sleep so late??"

"Huh?! What time do you sleep?"

"I sleep at 9pm and wake up at 5 am."

"Why would you need to wake up at 5??"

"I walk to school!"

"Well anyways," _Of course she does._ "I've been meaning to ask. Why were you out here in the first place?"

"I uh.." Boscha sat up, placing the throw pillow on her lap to use as an armrest. "I ran away."

The rain seemingly got louder as thunder clapped in the back. The hot air bursting through the windows. "From your home?"

"Yeah.."

"Can I ask why?"

"My mom and I had an argument..."

Willow decided it was best not to pry any further. "So.." trying to move the topic onto a lighter tone, she asked, "have you eaten anything?"

Boscha shook her head as a response.

"I can make you a sandwich if you want?"

"You shouldn't! I'm already staying here, and I'm probably making you really uncomfortable too. I can go one day without dinner it's fine."

"You know it's funny.." Willow laughed "That doesn't sound like something you'd say at all. It sounds too soft for you."

"Well its just us. I don't see any reason to act differently." 

"Oh so you're normally like this?" She teased.

Boscha quickly covered her mouth, however that didn't stop giggles from escaping. "I guess so! Problem with that, Park?"

"Well then why do you hide this all the time then? It's a much cuter Boscha." _...Why did i say that._

"Woah! Willow that's- pfft that sounds really gay. Calling me cute?" The sizzling of rain could be heard as silence fell between the two.

"Are you-"

"Are you?"

"Pan."

"Oh. Same, and you're pretty cute too" She said, her eyes drawn to Willow's green long-sleeved shirt, with small black embroidered heart occupying the empty space on her left side. "A-anyways back to the actual topic." she said, prying most of her eyes away from Willow's outfit. "I kinda have to be like that. My mom told me that I need to be feared to gain respect," she said, looking back at the other witch.

"And you believe that?"

"Actually... I thought I did... But I think all this time I was just afraid of changing." She thought of what her 'mother' told her before she bolted out the door. "I thought no one else would bother with me if I didn't do what I was told."

"Well I like this side of you more," she said, smiling at her. "I'm sure other people would too." She caught sight of the girls light blue eyes, complimenting the warm hues of the candles painting the room. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her face grow warmer.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have asked such personal questions.. And I should probably head to bed too.." Willow quickly got up from her seat. "Good night!"

"Oh, no its fine." She said, lying back down. "It was nice to finally be able to tell someone all that."

Willow quirked an eyebrow at the slight disappointment in her tone.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing. Good night!" Willow quickly went to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Orchard was passing by the bedroom door when he heard the ruckus potted plants falling over and a small muffled scream coming from Willow's room.

"Oh dear..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a power outtage AND a typhoon so sorry if there any spelling mistakes I failed to catch! I hope you enjoyed my suffering :D


End file.
